<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shipwreck by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106765">Shipwreck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May whump 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Decompression Sickness, Diving, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, water whump 2020, ww-no.10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Jack need to rescue something from an old shipwreck, the only way to get there is to dive towards, no biggie, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>May whump 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shipwreck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet is written for the tenth day of May’s month of whump.   The prompt was ‘Shipwreck’ . It also fills the ‘shipwreck’ square on my H/C Bingo card.<br/>The pic is of the actual shipwreck mentioned in this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>‘Are you sure what you are doing? I know you passed medical and you both have your diving license, but this isn´t your holiday dive,’ Matty states to both men.</p><p>‘I will be fine, Matty, think of it as a treasure hunt, underwater.’ Jack laughs like a child promised to do something cool.</p><p>‘The US Navy originally used the USNS General Hoyt S Vandenberg as a military troop transport and missile tracking ship during the second World War. In 1983 the ship was officially retired.’</p><p>‘Was it hit by a sea mine?’</p><p>‘No, it was intentionally sunk in May 2009 to serve as an artificial coral reef. The ship went down one hundred and forty feet, leaving about forty feet of clearance between the wreckage and the surface of the water,’ Mac explains while tossing the paperclip he has been playing with on the table. It represents a boat.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Jack and Mac ready themselves on board of the speed boat. The vessel leader checks their gear and gives the OK sign. Once they sit on the railing, both men let themselves fall into the water. Once down they orient themselves, and start their descent.</p><p>Once they reach the shipwreck, Mac is in awe, she is gorgeous and it is clear nature has re-claimed this ship. Jack gestures to Mac to enter the wreck, since they need a piece of equipment that is supposed to be somewhere mid-ship. The dive inside turns out to be more difficult to orient themselves inside and when Jack checks his dive computer, it turns out they have been in the water for almost an hour already. He signs to Mac to hurry up. Mac seems to re-orient himself and dives deeper in the ship. The deeper they get, the more damaged the ship gets and the harder it is to identify where they are.</p><p>Mac gestures Jack they are close, the space where the equipment is, should be on the opposite side of the steel wall. There is only one opening and it is small. Mac starts taking off his oxygen bottles when Jack stops him. He mimes he needs to get through it and guesses Jack understand shim when he lets go. He points at his watch and Mac nods, he understands that Jack wants him to hurry.</p><p>He slides through the hole while Jack holds his bottles, feeding them afterwards, once he is through. Mac scans the space with his flash light and must admit the space looks eerie, the dark seems to have taken another level of creepiness. He shakes his head and focusses, he needs to find the equipment. After some searching, he found what he was looking for. It took him longer than he expected and he hurries back to Jack, who is already gesturing they should head back.</p><p>Mac puts his jacket back on and follows Jack. While he does so he checks his gauge and notices that he used much more oxygen than he expected. By the time they reach the surface of the wreck, Mac knows he will have to be careful and limit his oxygen intake.</p><p>While they ascent, they take into account their decompression time, but a the last stop, Mac gestures to Jack he is going up. Not waiting he ascents.</p><p>When his head breaks through the water, he is out of breath and a headache is forming. He holds on to the platform while the dive leader takes his gear. Jack appears next to him.</p><p>‘Are you alright?’ is the first thing that comes out of his mouth.</p><p>‘ m fine, my oxygen was running out.’</p><p>Jack looks confused but helps him on board.</p><p>‘Did you nick something crawling through that hole?’</p><p>‘Possible, Look, we got the job done, didn´t we?’</p><p>‘Right, well done, kid. What do you say, we head out of here?’</p><p>‘Good idea.’</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>By the time they arrive in the hotel, Mac is relived. His headache is building. He just wants to take a hot shower, he is cold, even if this is the Keys, the water at that depth is cold and they were down there for some time. While he enters the bathroom, Jack calls out he is ordering Chinese Takeout. He relays his order and closes the door. That will keep Jack of his back for a while. He turns on the water and once it is hot he steps into the shower, having to brace himself when he stumbles. Now that he is standing in the hot spray, he feels marginally better. The headache fades to the background. When he is done, he gets out, realizing how hungry he is. There is a knock on the door and Jack informs him food is ready.</p><p>‘Coming, give me a minute.’</p><p>Changed, he lets himself sprawl out on the couch. When Jack holds out the card board box with food, he rights himself, taking the container. Once he smells the food, his stomach growls and he starts eating.</p><p>‘Slow down, kid, you’re gonna make yourself sick.’</p><p>‘Sorry, I´m just hungry.’ He says sheepishly.</p><p>‘I can tell, it was pretty cold out there and you don´t have any protective layer.’ Jack smiles.</p><p>Jack’s right, he is feeling a bit nauseous. Luckily it is already late, so he yawns.</p><p>‘Good idea, Mac, I can use some shut eye myself.’</p><p>‘Yeah, what time is our flight back?’</p><p>‘Early, six in the morning, so we will grab some breakfast at the airport.’</p><p>The Phoenix jet wasn´t available since there was a more time pressing assignment. Mac brushes his teeth and climbs into bed. He hears Jack going in but he is asleep before Jack exits the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>The next morning the alarm on Jack’s phone goes off way too early and Mac feels a bit dazed. Bu they have to hurry, so he changes, grabbing his stuff and they are off to the airport. The headache is back and he isn´t really hungry. Jack bought himself coffee and donuts and some OJ and a cup of yoghurt and granola for Mac, but Mac just holds the food.</p><p>‘Headache?’ Jack asks.</p><p>‘Yeah, got up too early.’</p><p>‘You Millennials are used to nothing.’ Jack smiles while he stuffs another donut in his mouth, ‘let’s go, that is our plane.’</p><p>Once on board, Mac balls up his coat and stuffs it under his head, closing his eyes. Jack knows, he doesn´t like to look outside, so he always takes the aisle seat if possible. Mac is out before they are taxiing for takeoff.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *</p><p> </p><p>Mac wakes to a flurry of activity. He is barely able to open his eyes, but snaps them shut when he looks into the bright overhead lights of the cabin.</p><p>‘Mac? You with us?’</p><p>‘What happened?’</p><p>‘You started seizing kid, I guess you have decompression sickness. They are taking you to a hospital with a hyperbaric chamber.’</p><p>Mac wants to ask something, but whatever they are giving him, it tires him out and he just closes his eyes. There is juggling when they lift the gurney out of the plane and into the waiting ambulance. Mac just lets himself drift off.</p><p>He doesn´t wake until he is woken by someone. He blinks around confused and stares into the face of Jack and another man.</p><p>‘Hi Mac, my name is doctor Roberge, I will guide you through the hyperbaric oxygen therapy, OK?’ You can talk to us and hear us. The treatment is painless and once the chamber door closes, oxygen will begin to circulate immediately and the pressure will increase gradually. You will start feeling a full  sensation in your ears, this is normal and I will guide you through it, OK?’</p><p>‘Take care Mac, I will be here.’ Jack puts his hand on Mac’s shoulder.</p><p>The bed he is laying on, slides inside the chamber and the door is closed. Like the doc explained, the chamber fills up with an annoying sound. Since he knows how to clear his ears, there are no problems there. The doctor says it will be easier to sleep through the therapy and since he is feeling tired, they probably gave him something, he lets himself drift off. He knows Jack will watch over him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>